Tsume's Kiara (redone)
by KiaraDuman
Summary: Tsume has lived with his two brothers: Roy and Damian for a long time and only let's them close, but what happens when they meet a young she-wolf named Kiara. They leave the city with Kiba, Toboe, and Hige with no knowledge that Tsume has feelings for Kiara. When they run into her clan and she forced away will Tsume let her go or will is he not as cold-hearted as everyone thinks.


Kiara had just gotten to a new city a few weeks ago and was starving like usual. She would mostly hide in an abandoned apartmen building since she hated being around humans. Ever since she was seperated from her clan several years ago she's been jumping from city to city. She wears a black tank top were the left side is stapless and the right is a full sleeve, black skinny jeans with ripps all the way up, black high heel boots, black fingerless gloves, and long silver bracelet cuffs. She has jet black hair that goes to her butt and her eyes are two different colors. Her right eye was crimson ruby red while her left was electric sapphire blue and both had a tint of deep amethyst purple. Her wolf form is a jet black wolf with a large scar on her right shoulder. She was standing by the window of her room looking out over the city when an intresting scent hit her nose. She looked down to see several people walking down the ally and most of them were carrying boxes. She could could smell the different types ad in the different boxes and it just made her hungrier, but something stopped her from just going down there and taking what she wanted. She saw three guys about her age who were wolves just like her. One was wearing a leather jacket with the sleeves almost cut off and exposing his stomach over a grey shirt. He was also wearing black leather pants and black boots. He was tall, was tan, had short silver hair in a small ponytail, golden eyes, one stud earring in his right ear, two hoop earrings in his left with the bottem earring being bigger then the top, and a X shaped scar on his chest. One was wearing a black and red tank top under a dark red jean vest with frayed ends, black jeans with ripped knees, and black boots. He was tall, had dark red short hair, sky blue eyes, and tan skin. The last one was wearing a white shirt with a black trench coat, black jeans, and black boots. He was tall, had jet black hair that went to the middle of his back, tan skin, and dark grey eyes that almost looked black. However the longer she stood there, the longer she wanted the food they had. So she decided she was going to have a little fun and get something to eat. She put her dark sunglasses on before she jumped down from her window and landed quietly behind the group. She walked up behind one of the guys and in one swift movement. She took the box of food he was carrying and pushed the guy against the wall causing the others with him to stop and look back. She made eye contact with the three wolves there.

"What do you think you're doing?" the one with golden eyes asked.

"Exactly what you are. Do what I can to survive." said Kiara.

"We stole that fair and square. So give it back." said one of the other guys.

"You want it. Come and get it." said Kiara. She started running down the ally with several boys chasing after her. After a while she stopped and looked back knowing she lost them. She smiled to herself before she turned back only to be met with the three wolves. She got ready to defend herself, but they didn't attack her.

"You're pretty quick." said the one with black hair.

"You boys aren't so bad yourselves." said Kiara. She tossed them the box she took. The one with dark red hair caught it before he looked at the others. He looked back at her to see that she was gone. They looked around before they heard a whistle and they looked up to see her there. "Sorry boys, but we'll have to play another time." She took off leaving the three standing there looking where she was. She walked along the roof tops for a while before she decided to head back to where she was staying. She knew the three wolves were brothers and they reminded her of her brothers back with her clan. She walked over to the box she had sitting on the floor and grabbed food out of it. She sat on the window sill and looked out over the city while she ate. The next day she was watching out her window when she saw the red haired wolf walking. She jumped out of the window and landed behind him like she had done the day before.

"You're quite sneaky." He said.

"Life will do that to you. Especially living out on your own." said Kiara.

"Yeah I know the feeling." He said.

"What are you talking about? You have the other two." said Kiara.

"It's a long story and I don't feel like talking about it right now." He said.

"You're not the only one with a bad history." Kiara said as she lowered her sleeve revealing a large scar. She moved her sleeve back up before meeting his sky blue eyes. "I'm Kiara by the way."

"I'm Roy. The others as you put it are my brothers. The one with silver hair is Tsume and the other is Damian." said Roy.

"I see. Would you like to come over? Get to know each other a little better?" asked Kiara.

"Sure." said Roy. They were about to jump when a shot ran passed them. They turned to see a man holding a gun with a large blue dog. "Come on!" He took her hand before they took off with the dog right behind them. After a while the dog jumped and landed on Roy as it bit his shoulder. He let out a yell in pain as Kiara kicked the dog off him causing it the yelp as it hit the wall. She helped Roy up before she jumped onto the roof tops and back to her place.

"Are you okay?" asked Kiara.

"Yeah. It's not that deep." said Roy. Kiara walked over into the other room and came back with a rag and a clean bottle.

"This is going to hurt." Kiara said as she poured a little of the bottle on the rag. She pressed it against his shoulder and he hissed in pain. "Sorry. It's a special ointment the healers of my clan make. It will help it heal and stop it from getting infected.

"You sure know what you're doing." said Roy.

"I have five younger brothers." said Kiara. He looked at her a saw the sorrow in her eyes.

"If I may? What happened?" asked Roy.

"When I was still young I would watch the other cubs play with their siblings since my father was Alpha of a large clan he would let other wolves mate as well. Anyway I asked my mother why I didn't have any siblings and she told me I was the only one who survived birth. I was suppose to have three sisters." Kiara said sadly.

"I'm sorry." said Roy.

"When my brothers were born I was so happy, but when I was older that all ended. I was out with my father brining back a group a wolves that were joining the clan when we were attacked. My father was killed and I found out I had a tracker in my shoulder." said Kiara.

"So that's where the scar came from?" asked Roy.

"Yeah. I ran and once I was far enough away from everything I dug it out. I haven't seen my clan since." said Kiara.

"My pack was slaughtered and I ran off. For a while I was on my own until I ran into Damian and Tsume. However Tsume was different, distant. Plus he had the scar on his chest." said Roy.

"Oh." said Kiara. She put the rag and bottle back in the other room before she came back. "You should probably head back. You brothers might get worried."

"Yeah I guess you're right." said Roy. He stood up and in front of her. She looked up since he was a good head taller then her and their eyes met. "Your eyes are very beautiful and very unique."

"Thank you." Kiara said hidding a small blush.

"Will I see you again?" asked Roy.

"I hope so." Kiara said before he walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>I own only my characters.<strong>


End file.
